Tattaglia crime family
The Tattaglia crime family are a family of the Sicilian Mafia that was counted among the "Five Families" of New York during the 1930s-50s. It was founded in 1930 by Don Philip Tattaglia, who was a brutal yet weakened man. The family reached its zenith in 1945, after it controlled the narcotics trade and took over all of Little Italy and Brooklyn, but declined in 1980 when its don Osvaldo Altobello was murdered in Palermo, Sicily. They are currently led by John Capestro, Underboss to Altobello. History in 1951.]]The Tattaglia family was founded in 1934 by Philip Tattaglia, who was a ganglord with lots of power. Tattaglia became allies with the Corleone crime family, Barzini crime family, Stracci crime family, and Cuneo crime family, who were also their enemies. The Tattaglias were especially enemies of the Corleones, even though they were officially allies. The Tattaglia crime family reached the height of its power in 1945 following the Little Italy War, where Underboss Bruno Tattaglia took over most of Little Italy from the Corleones. They were undoubtedly the weakest of the Five Families of New York City, and the Corleones were only in a dark period in their history. The Tattaglia Family were also powerful in New York City following their investment with drugs, having connections with Virgil Sollozzo. When Sollozzo was killed in 1946 by Michael Corleone in June, the Tattaglias, Barzinis, Cuneos, and Straccis lost most of their money and the Corleones were enemies of all of the families, during what was called the "Five Families War". The Tattaglias lost power in 1950 when Bruno Tattaglia was killed by Aldo Trapani, a Soldato in the Corleone crime family, and the Tattaglias lost the war after all Don Tattaglia and all of his made men, including son and successor Johnny Tattaglia, were killed. From then till 1967, they were led by Rico Tattaglia, and Osvaldo Altobello, an ally of the Corleones, became don, and the Tattaglias were allied to the Corleones once more. However, Altobello conspired with others to kill Michael Corleone and take over New York City, but he was assassinated in 1980 in Palermo, and the family was severely weakened. The next boss was John Capestro, the current front boss. Family 1934-1955 Don: 'Philip Tattaglia '''Underbosses: 'Johnny Tattaglia, Giovanni Bacci, Nicolas Tattaglia, Rico Tattaglia and Bruno Tattaglia '''Consiglieres: Freddie Nobile and Osvaldo Altobello Caporegimes: Tony Bianchi, Donnie Marinelli, Tito Baroni, Giuseppe Partinico, Nico D'Avella, Pietro Abruzzi, Aldo Bandeto, and Luigi Fusco Soldati: Mikey Saleri, Dino Viviano, Italo Pitera, Rocky Della Barca, Adriano Maserati, Benito Pagalo, Alonzo Luchetto, Armando Melino, Bruno Pazzino, Carlo Viviano, Claudio Abruzzi, Colombo Gatto, Dino Amato, Remo Capuzi, Enrico Cantanza, Enzo Santana, Ernesto Pisano, Federico Lanza, Fabio Bacci, Franco Baldato, Giancarlo Baggio, Giovanni Baltiseri, Gustavo Balzano, Mario Tagucchi, Leo Baratta, Michael Barrieri, Raphael Barco, Nico Baroni, Paolo D'Avella, Ricardo D'Amico, Roberto Gambaro, Silvio Spadarella, Tino Tizano, Tino DeMartini, Alberto Alioto, Angelo Vespucci, Arturo Baldino, Cecil Bandeto, Johny Caspetro, Tony Tattaglia, Carmine Tattaglia and Gino Luciano Category:Families Category:Sicilian crime families